The present invention relates generally to wheel trim and more particularly to center systems for such wheel trim which includes means for preventing relative rotation of the wheel trim with respect to the vehicle wheel.
Numerous types of center retention systems for retaining wheel trim on vehicle wheels have been developed over the years. One common problem encountered with such retention systems is how to prevent relative rotation of the wheel trim with respect to the vehicle wheel. While this may not initially seem to be a difficult problem to overcome, it is compounded by the fact that the valve hole in vehicle wheels is not precisely located with respect to the lug holes but rather varies from wheel to wheel to wheel over a substantial range (on the order of .+-.20 degrees) thus the anti-rotation system must be adapted to allow the wheel trim to be positioned over a wide range of angular positions with respect to the wheel so as to insure its ability to accommodate the valve stem. Additionally, because the trim member may be subjected to severe inertial torque loading due to sudden and rapid acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle wheel, the anti-rotation system must be capable of withstanding such loading. It is also important to design the anti-rotation system so as to avoid interfering with or complicating the installation and removal of the wheel trim as non-mechanically inclined vehicle operators may be faced with the need to remove and reinstall the trim member such as to change a flat tire. Additionally, because the wheel trim is subjected to often severe vibration and shock loading, it is desirable to incorporate means to prevent the fastener means from loosening.
Further, such center retention systems generally utilize a bracket attached to the axially outwardly facing surface of the vehicle wheel generally by the wheel securing lug nuts. However, the automobile manufacturers are adament that no part of such a bracket may interfere with the engagement of the lug nut with the vehicle wheel. This makes it more difficult to design a bracket which will avoid this interference and yet still be tightly secured to the wheel so as to maintain proper positioning thereof and to avoid generating annoying rattling noise.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing an improved center retention system which includes anti-rotation means for preventing relative rotation of both the center bolt and the wheel trim with respect to the wheel but yet enables the trim member to be installed on the wheel at substantially any relative angular position. Additionally, the center bolt anti-rotation means is operative to inhibit loss of the wheel trim even in the case where the vehicle operator has failed to properly install the trim member. Further, the center bracket forming a part of the present invention incorporates means engageable with the vehicle wheel which effectively insure a tight rattle-free attachment thereof by means of the lug nuts yet does not interfere with the engagement between the lug nuts and the vehicle wheel. Improved locating and positioning clips for the periphery of the wheel trim are also disclosed which further aid in the installation of the wheel trim.
While the retention system of the present invention may be utilized with most types of wheel trim, it is particularly well suited for use with the very popular simulated wire wheel trim which, because of its high theft rate, is often provided with a center locking means to deter same. Several embodiments of such wheel trim are disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 347,683, filed Feb. 11, 1982, entitled "Wheel Trim Center Retention System" which is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 15,633, filed Feb. 27, 1979, now abandoned, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The retention system of the present invention is also well suited for use with the floating center simulated wire wheel trim of the type disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 526,265, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,990, entitled "Simulated Wire Wheel Trim and Method", filed Aug. 24, 1981. The retention system of the present invention also offers a significant weight reduction over previous types of retention systems because the relatively heavy retention band and associated retention clips may be eliminated. Weight reduction is an important consideration in the design of today's cars and even more so when the weight eliminated represents unsprung weight of the vehicle. The present invention is also well suited for use in conjunction with the new light alloy and high strength low alloy wheels in which it is either desirable to avoid any biting engagement with the wheel for various reasons such as the possibility of galvanic corrosion or not practical to create such a biting engagement because of the hardness of the wheel. It should also be noted that the present invention may be used in conjunction with existing wheel trim because it requires modification of only the retainer plate and center locking hub.